sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eight: "Through the Gate"
Jake Denton - February 2, 2011 08:49 AM (GMT)-On- =^=Colonel Denton, this Is Major Newman, there doesn’t seem to be anything down here so we where planning to head back up to the main base area. Also we'd like to know what the hells going on up there as there appears to be a lot of commotion. Newman out. =^= '' Jake had been brooding; the radio managing to get him out of it. Commotion? Newman really didn't have any idea what was going on?! Hand going to his radio, Jake pressed a button before speaking. =^=Newman, please get EE-1 assembled, geared up and report to the Gate Room ASAP. I have a little assignment for you. I will explain when you all arrive.=^= Standing up straight, Jake keyed his radio once more. =^=Captain Minor, get geared up and report to the Gate Room ASAP.=^= Kane would be going with EE-1 on this little trip through the Gate; the man needed the experience. -Off- TAG: James and Kane. '''Cira Knight' - February 2, 2011 08:30 PM (GMT) "Cira, can you lower me down, please" Cira stayed on the controls, focused on keeping the Jumper level. At least it was easier than a helicopter, from what she knew about them. "Can't move." she told them, not wanting to risk an accident even though it was more than possible she could let go for a bit. She was just too uncertain to risk it. "Here, lemme help sir." Travis offered to Reno from inside the Jumper. The blonde began to work the base of the winch closer to the unconscious man, Eriksson. Ryan observed to make sure nothing unusual happened, or showed up. Once the EE-2 XO was in the Jumper, they could determine how to help the others. He could see Calmara not far away. "Hang in there Sergeant, we'll get to you." he assured him. He knew they would, whether or not some people climbed down to get the rest. (It's kiiinda quick, I know, but I'm in a hurry >w>) James Newman - February 2, 2011 08:42 PM (GMT)ON =^=Newman, please get EE-1 assembled, geared up and report to the Gate Room ASAP. I have a little assignment for you. I will explain when you all arrive.=^= James frowned for a second wondering what the assignment could be, but he quickly snapped out of it and grabbed his radio: =^=Okay guys, looks like we have a new assignment, and hopefully it won't be as boring as this last one. So let’s hustle and get up to the gate room cuz we might be goin' through the gate. Oh if you want to change your gear do it as quick as possible.=^= James radioed to his team before he and Riley started to jog towards the gate room. "Yo, Riley. You want to grab any new gear?" James asked him as they ran. "Na sir. I’ve got all the crap I need." Riley replied as they hit section 3 and turned right, towards the gate room. They ran through the door way and arrived quickly at the gate room and looked around for Denton. OFF TAG Jake Reno Daniels - February 3, 2011 12:36 AM (GMT) Reno looked over at Cira as he listened and sighed but when Travis offered to help he nodded to him as well as thank him. He wasn't going to let anyone die if he could help it and by getting the lieutenant that was wounded he was doing his job, saving a life. Reno knew the risks but he was willing to risk himself just to save another. That was just the way he was and he was pretty good at that. Besides he knew just as he was sure that the others did too, that someone needed to go down and get the wounded and he wanted that person to be him. Reno didn't that because he cared not any other reason. Well he cared and wanted to do all he could to help. True he was already helping but he didn't feel like it was enough so. That was why Reno wanted to be the one to get the wounded as it was an important job and someone had to do it. There was no time to argue and he knew that. As he was getting closer to the wounded he looked down then up towards the jumper as he noticed that Ryan was watching to make sure things were going well or at least it seemed that way to him. Once he was near the wounded guy, Eriksson he got closer and tight it around the guy as it was needed. Reno made sure that it was steady first then looked up as he looked up and sighed to Travis and Ryan to start and pulled the winch up. Reno did that once he was completely sure that everything was just fine and that the winch would hold the wounded. Tag -Travis, Cira, Ryan and the others Pierre Laurie - February 4, 2011 07:51 PM (GMT)< ON > < Field > Pete watched as Captain Oliver was raised into the Jumper. =/\= Doctor Hampton take point on his treatment, get him stable for transport. =/\= He watched as the Marine Captain was lowered down to get the Lieutenant. So far the Captain seemed to be a bit overly outspoken but seemed competent. Laurie returned to the Jumper and called for the other members of EE-2 to get in as well. Once the Captain was down Laurie gave the order for the two airman on the winch to lower the stretcher. The Captain would have to carefully get him on it so he could be raised to the Jumper without doing further damage. "Major as soon as they're back onboard head for the base." He said without turning to face Major Knight. "Doctor Hampton what's Oliver's status?" < OFF > Tag All Reno Daniels - February 5, 2011 12:20 PM (GMT) Reno did what he needed to do when the stretcher was lowered down. He gently put the uncontentious man on it as he looked once he was done and waited until the airman would lift the one that was hurt up. Reno looked up and singled to lift the winch an the stretcher up. He hoped that they were not to let and that they would be able to save both man that were wounded. "You can lift now back on the jumper. " He said as he hoped that they all heard him. Reno figured that they would be able to save the guy but if not then at least they gave their best shot but he still hoped that none of the two guys would die as that would be a disaster and he hated situations like that. Tag - all Pierre Laurie - February 7, 2011 07:15 PM (GMT)<< ON >> < Jumper > < Commandant Laurie > With in moments the unconscious form of Lieutenant Thomson was raised into the Jumper. "Major get us back to base ASAP." Laurie set knelling behind the second stretcher and beginning the Lieutenants treatment. "Three, make that four broken ribs. Double break in the left femur, internal bleeding, epidural hematoma, looks like his appendix may have burst as well." One of the other Doctors said running a handheld scanner over the Lieutenant. "Step on it Major, we need to get him into surgery ASAP." Laurie said. =/\= Laurie to Marcus, is the OR ready? =/\= =/\= Yes Sir, OR 1 and 2 are both ready, Trauma teams prepped to assist. =/\= =/\= Good have team meet us in the hanger we need to get the Lieutenant into surgery immediately. =/\= =/\= Copy that/ =/\= < Command Center > < Agent Nathan Black > Nathan had been lending a hand in the Command Center when he heard that the gate was up and running. "Sir," He said with a nod to Denton. "We completed two more test dials to the first planet, no signs of development of problems so it looks like the gate should be able to operate normally. As well we've been informed from Earth that General Lorne is expected to communicate via the stones in about 8 hours." << OFF >> Tag EE-2/3/Reno/Hampton as Laurie Tag Denton/EE-1 as Black http://sgtng.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan_Black Portrayed By and Also Portraying: Jake Denton - February 8, 2011 03:26 AM (GMT)-On- "Sir we completed two more test dials to the first planet, no signs of development of problems so it looks like the gate should be able to operate normally. As well we've been informed from Earth that General Lorne is expected to communicate via the stones in about 8 hours." "Very good, thank you." Jake said with a nod of his head. He had seen EE-1 enter the Gate room but had yet to join them. Captain Minor still had yet to show up but Jake was through waiting. Exiting the Command Center Jake entered the Gate Room, walking over to James and the rest of EE-1. "As I'm sure you have guessed, we have managed to dial a planet. MALP readings indicate that the planet can support life. There are so signs of any civilizations but still as always...watch yourself. Get with Special Agent Black for the return address; don't want you getting stuck over there. If you need any backup just let us know." Jake said. -Off- TAG: James, Open James Newman - February 8, 2011 08:45 PM (GMT)ON "As I'm sure you have guessed, we have managed to dial a planet. MALP readings indicate that the planet can support life. There are so signs of any civilizations but still as always...watch yourself. Get with Special Agent Black for the return address; don't want you getting stuck over there. If you need any backup just let us know." Jake said. James nodded to Jake before he turned to his team and said, "You heard him, where going through the gate so lock-n-load." He then walked over to Agent Black. "Agent Black you’re coming with us, so get some gear fast and work out the address to gate back. You've got five minutes of else we're going to carry you through because we have no idea how much power the gates using, so let's move." James said to Black before he turned back to his team, looked around and said, "Where the hell's, Captain Minor?" OFF Tag, Jake, Black, Minor, Corran. Corran Halcyon - February 10, 2011 02:51 AM (GMT)ON; Corran checked his P99 in the leg holster that he had borrowed from the armory that the expedition had set up. After checking the P-90 that he had borrowed from the armory as well, he hadn't shot a P-90 since his Air Force days, but knew it was ready to fire. Turning to Major Newman he nodded his head indication that he was ready to go. He turned to Colonel Denton and said "Sir I heard that the stones are working properly is there any idea on how long until I can contact my superiors at the NSA". Lindsey said “sir he still unconscious it appears to be from the fall medical scans show a minor concussion but that’s understandable with a fall from that height. In addition, scans show his leg is fractured in two places small fractures that will require setting the leg but nothing major. Until we get back to base I recommend that we sedate him so he doesn’t cause further injury to himself”. OFF; TAG; Corran-Denton, Newman Hampton-Laurie Jake Denton - February 10, 2011 03:47 AM (GMT)-On- "Sir I heard that the stones are working properly is there any idea on how long until I can contact my superiors at the NSA." "One stone is operational," Jake corrected, "however everyone will be allotted some time to use it. Only ten people a day will be allowed to use it. Which ten will be sent a message when they can use it. Everything including member position, rank and importance will be taken in to consideration when we make our decisions regarding the stone." Jake then turned to James. "Wait five minutes. If Captain Kane doesn't show up go through the Gate without him, understood?" Jake asked. -Off- TAG: Corran, EE-1 Pierre Laurie - February 10, 2011 11:36 PM (GMT)<< ON >> < Command Center > < Special Agent Black > "Agent Black you’re coming with us, so get some gear fast and work out the address to gate back. You've got five minutes of else we're going to carry you through because we have no idea how much power the gates using, so let's move." '' Nathan was surprised he'd been told to join EE-1 as team had designated. When he accepted the posting he'd assumed it would be more of a base job doing paper work, and while granted things had changed he still had assumed that would be his function, especially since the team already had an Intelligence Agent. He quickly went to the armory and pulled off the light jacket he'd been wearing and put on a vest. He grabbed a MP7 and an extra mag and strapped a particle magnum to his thigh before heading back to the gate room. < Jumper > < Doctor Laurie > ''"Until we get back to base I recommend that we sedate him so he doesn’t cause further injury to himself”. "Do it." Laurie ordered still trying to stabilize the young the Lieutenant, but it didn't look good. < Medical - 2 Hours Later > Laurie walked out of the OR. The first of what would be several surgeries for Lieutenant Thomson was complete. They had repaired the damage caused by the broken ribs and preformed an emergency Appendectomy. They'd also set his leg and a neurology team was working on the epidural hematoma. The internal bleeding had been patched for the most part but it was possible that it would take more work later. Laurie stepped into the scrub room that lead to both ORs as well as the rest of Medical. He pulled off his gloves and mask as well as the surgical robes. Leaving him in navy scrubs. He went to the sink and began to scrub his hands and arms and when he was done splashed the cold water on his face. He turned off the tap quickly remembering that despite the small set up for medical the base still lacked running water and they could easily exhaust their supply. He retuned to the main medical bay where a nurse was checking on Captain Oliver, most of his injuries had ended up being minor and he'd avoid surgery but he'd still be out of commission for a while. << OFF >> Tag EE-1 as Black. Tag Open as Laurie. http://sgtng.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan_Black Portrayed By and Also Portraying: Cira Knight - February 11, 2011 10:27 AM (GMT) Having piloted the Jumper back to base in an Expeditious manner, Travis and the others followed the teams to the medical bay. Cira approached Pierre when he seemed to be less occupied. "How's EE2 lookin'? Anything me or EE3 as a whole can do ta help?" she queried, figuring it might be a good idea just to check in since she very well knew she was supposed to be asking the XO of the expedition rather than the CO anyway. (Tag: sorry its short, just not a whole lot to do) James Newman - February 11, 2011 08:59 PM (GMT)ON James looked around at his team to see if they where all there. He saw Agent Black walk in with gear and saw that the rest where ready, so he looked at his watch. "Ok guys, gather round." He called out to his team and gestured for them to approach as he got down on one knee. When they arrived he started speaking, "Now, we've got two minutes until we leave so let’s get this straight. This is Recon op only. We're just there to see what on the planet, if you see something strange don't, investigate. Radio at once for backup, you don't get creative, you call for help. I don't want to loose anybody else from this expedition and especially not from my team. So just be smart and we should all be alright. Clear?" When James finished he got a reply of Clear from all the men. Then he stood up and turned towards the gate, while he looked at his watch, "Sixty seconds, let’s get ready." He called out. Then he turned to Riley, "Looks like Kane's not comin." Riley stifled a laugh. Before checking his weapon and getting ready. "Ok, we're going through weapons up. We'll secure the area around the gate then move out from there." James said over his shoulder to the rest of his team. OFF TAG EE1, Black, Kane, Denton. Pierre Laurie - February 12, 2011 03:43 PM (GMT)<< ON >> < Base Medical > < Doctor Laurie > "How's EE2 lookin'? Anything me or EE3 as a whole can do ta help?" Pete looked up at the Major. "Thomson is still in surgery and Oliver is stable but unconscious. We won't know more until they're both up. I was actually on my to fill in the Colonel." He said. < Gate Room > < Special Agent Black > "Ok, we're going through weapons up. We'll secure the area around the gate then move out from there." Nathan stepped through the gate in the middle of the group, his weapon raised. A moment later they were standing on the other planet, the sun was bright and he pulled on a pair of glasses. The team spread out a bit and secured the immediate area. There was a cool breeze and a sweet smell in the air. Probably some sort local flower or fruit, it was a good sign, it could mean there was a viable food source on the planet. << OFF >> Through the Gate Through the Gate